Little Moments
by Steffikins
Summary: This is a collection of drabble-like chapters are inspired by the song Little Moments by Brad Paisley... It'll be short, not too many chapters, but filled with InuXKag fluffy goodness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He fought back a smile as he looked at the woman beside him, who had her hand clamped down over her mouth. Her cheeks set aflame as she stared back at him, her eyes willing him to remain quiet. Unfortunately for her, that just wasn't his style.

"Kagome..." He said, trying to give her an angry glare. His laughter, however, made it hard to do.

Her response was a strangled squeaking sound as she looked over her shoulder. "What did I hit?"

"I've never heard you curse before..." He said, giving up acting angry. She was just too adorable to pretend to be angry with.

He looked back over his shoulder before getting out of the truck. This is what he got for trying to teach her to drive stick. He sighed, looking at his now crushed bumper against the stump of a very old tree that he had cut down years ago for his father. He smirked as Kagome appeared on the other side of the stump, her eyes glued to his truck.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her face going from bright red to extremely pale.

Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head. "It happens. I'm still in shock from hearing you curse. That was the first time I've ever heard it."

Instantaneously her face went right back to the color of a tomato. "Shut up!" She turned and disappeared, his truck roaring to life a moment later. He chuckled, shaking his head and smirking as he opened the passenger side door. He loved this girl...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inuyasha's ear's flattened to his head as he rushed into the kitchen. The smell of smoke was previously ignored, due to his assumption that Kagome had everything under control. When it got to the point of the smoke alarms going off, he became concerned and launched himself out of his chair in the living room to go see what was going on. He was greeted with the sight of Kagome tossing a very burnt cake onto the counter in disgust, muttering under her breath. Movement to her right caught her attention and the scowl she wore melted into a look of shame and guilt as she dropped her arms to her side. "Inuyasha..."

His eyes widened and he stepped forward. He knew that look, that was the ' _I'm about to burst into hysterical tears'_ look. She pressed her face into his chest and he began to pet her hair.

"Your birthday is ruined. I totally forgot about the cake..." She mumbled into his chest, shaking her head.

He looked over her head at the smoldering block of charcoal that was supposed to be his cake and held back the urge to laugh. However, as the whole situation hit him, he couldn't help it. She had decorated the entire house and sent out invitations to all their family and friends. Now, he could barely see anything through the lingering smoke and could hardly hear over the still blaring smoke detectors. He just hoped she didn't see him laugh. Little moments like this made life worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What's the street name we are looking for again?" He said, smirking as he looked over at the very flustered woman in the seat beside him. She huffed in response, shuffling the map and eyeing the directions that Miroku had jotted down on a scrap of paper. He and Sango had just bought a new house and were having a house warming party, which he and Kagome were now a half hour late to. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her from the corner of his eye, chewing on her lip with a scowl on her face. They were lost and he knew it. But his mighty navigator would never admit that. He kept waiting for the excuse and smiled a bit wider when she crumpled the map and threw it to her feet. 

"His directions are horrible!" She crossed her arms and gave her boyfriend a glare when he burst into laughter.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, the smile settling onto his face. He glanced at her as she looked out the window and frowned, more than likely trying to see if anything was familiar. He silently thanked the Kamis for her. She tried so hard to be perfect and while he appreciated her effort, he decided that if she ever achieved it, life would get incredibly boring.

"Let's go to the beach." She said suddenly, smiling at him. He blinked and looked at her.

"The beach? Now? But what about the party?" He asked, pulling to the side of the abandoned dirt road they were driving down. He put the truck in park and turned to her, his smile returning as she smiled at him. "And do you even know HOW to get to beach from here?"

Kagome shrugged. "We're already late and his directions are impossible. I'll give them their gift tomorrow." She pointed at the little compass on his dash board. "And the beach is east. Keep driving until we see water!"

He just looked at her for a moment before chuckling. "Alright, the beach it is." As he made a u-turn, he reached over, holding his hand out to her. She took it and gave it a light squeeze in response.

Oh yes, life would be very boring indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The TV had been turned off ten minutes ago, but they remained in place, snuggled together in the couch in the dark and silence. Inuyasha was content to listen to her quiet breathing and steady heartbeat. Kagome sat on his right, her head resting on his shoulder with his arm behind her neck. She sighed softly and shifted slightly, giving him a better view of her face. He smiled, admiring her beauty. Her long, dark eyelashes rested against her lightly flushed cheeks for the warmth of his body against hers. Her ebony hair framed her face and clashed wonderfully with his own silver locks. He absently wondered which color their pups would have. He blushed at the thought, thankful she couldn't see him now. They knew they wanted kids one day, but he had no idea why he thought of it now. He suddenly noticed his fingers tingling and he eyed her as he twitched them to try to relieve them from the unpleasant sensation. Her slight shift made him freeze and she sighed again, before her breathing evened out.

 _Great, she's asleep. Perfect timing Kagome..._

He smiled, resigning to his fate. So what if his arm went completely numb? She was so angelic at that moment, there was no way on this green earth that he was waking her up. She mumbled his name softly in her sleep and he felt his heart skip a beat. She did that all the time, making him fall in love all over again. Of course, she was completely oblivious to it. She was just Kagome being Kagome. She was full of little moments like that. And for that, Inuyasha was thankful.


End file.
